Lightning Bolt
by 50ficsofgreys
Summary: Callie's robot limbs project was doing great until a farmer called Arizona, a forearm down amputee, shows up in the ER putting both doctor's research and future to the test. I own nothing, Shonda runs this world.
1. Idle Hands

Stress combined with sweating hands, plus flashcards, a stage and Calliope Torres equals: fail. Every year, Richard Webber, the chief of surgery, made the attendings share their most successful cases. Everyone seemed to like reminding the good old cases from resident times, but unlike it, Dr. Torres got the best case of her life about a semester ago. This case brought her not only a Harper Avery Award, but also the love of her life.

"Calliope," just hearing her name rolling from the tip of Arizona's tongue turned the whole situation into a rainbow with a pot of gold at the end.

"you got this, understand me? Just go there and show them who built this wonder here that allows me to take every piece of puke from your hair." Arizona continued as she and Callie shared a laugh before the sentence was over.

"Just imagine everyone naked, it helps with stress most of times." The blonde continued comforting her girlfriend.

Arizona was just combing the long black tresses through the robotic hand's fingers which her girlfriend had projected six months ago. Callie's gaze looks for who was saying all those words of comfort, changing her gaze from the toilet bowl to a view of a stunning blonde with dimples that appeared to have been drawn.

"Okay then, I still have 30 minutes left before my presentation ... oh my God! Just saying it, feels like I'm gonna throw up again."

Arizona who was not even a little bit into cleaning all that brunette hair protested "No, no! I'm not cleaning your hair again! What you need is a distraction, we can make good use of those 30 minutes though... " Her voice dropped an octave saying the last sentence, so she makes Callie's jaw slack while she undresses in front of her girlfriend and walks swaying her hips in the most seductive way just to disappear into the bathroom stall. Callie had understood the message and without thinking twice, follows her girlfriend to the shower quickly.

* * *

Her first real patient was not brought by Owen, who until then had presented all volunteers from the US army Veterans Rehabilitation Center to the trial period of Callie's project. This real patient in question, had heard how famous the research of robotic limbs was. To say that Callie wasn't as excited as a child on Christmas Eve was a lie, she was requested in the ER and received the chart indicating who was waiting in bed 3: Arizona Robbins, 25, amputee, forearm down.

Callie attempted to introduce who she was and her outrageous case to the public.

"A little lauder pleaseeee!" "Not hearing you!" was all she recieved from people of audience shouting at Callie, who was at this very moment, having a breakdown on the stage.

* * *

**6 months ago**

"Hi, I'm Dr. Torres and I'll be taking care of your case." she introduced herself in excitement and proud of her own self at the same time.

"So what brings you here?" The doctor asked while checking some final extra information in the chart, she hadn't even taken a look of the patient's face yet, but the silent treatment was creating an awkward atmosphere.

The blond haired woman remained in silence and just looked from her arm to Dr. Torres eyes and vice-versa a couple more times.

"What an obvious question, not answering then huh?" Callie thought to herself and continued "hm... OK sorry" nervousness took over, "here says it happened a while ago, when you were exactly..."

"Sixteen." Arizona completed.

"And why now?" The ortho goddess asked with awaiting eyes.

"Well, your research is famous but there's this bigger reason that..." tears started to form in the corner of Arizona's eyes and in a matter of seconds they were already streaming down her face.

"Oh no I didn't mean to..." unsucessfully Callie tried to reverse whatever was making her patient cry.

"It's OK." was all Arizona made up at that moment, not making eye contact with Callie.

"Great Callie, 2 down." the doctor thought to herself, always trying to make the best out of that inicial conversation was screwing everything.

"So we'll just run some tests and see if the muscle can communicate with the sensors, I'll follow you personally, just so you know you're the first real patient not in the trial phase, eventually I'll need to ask you more stuff. Could you follow me this way, Ms. Robbins?"

* * *

**Soooo, my first attempt in this fic universe! I already have many ideas to keep this story going, what you guys think, should I continue?**


	2. If Only You Were Lonely

**Thank you so much for reading and all mistakes are mine, so... what can possibly be the bigger reason that made Arizona cry?**

* * *

**Callie's POV**

Constantly trying to repair my marriage made me give up on my last love, not only last love, but my ex-wife Lucy, who gave an ultimatum the moment I put all of me into the robot limbs project. She just threw everything in my face all at once.

"Do you realize how Mathew is doing in the school? Do you have the slightest idea? Either you choose a life in a hospital or get back to our old and amazing life and I want an answer now." Lucy kept yelling at me like everything was my fault.

"Amazing life, do you call what we had 'amazing', really? You only care about 'oh Callie, do you know who just checked in the last hotel I built? Meryl Streep! oh Callie this oh Callie that' you don't give a shit about our son." I yelled back, tired of trying to fix us. "I never forced you to do anything, Lucy, we came together to a conclusion that it was time to settle down and start a family, the only thing that you don't understand is that it's not my fault if I'm revolutionizing the way the world deals with prostheses."

As answer, I received a slammed door in my face. Lucy owned the largest hotel company in the world, The Giorginni's, she disappeared from the map, she's probably now in any of her hotels on an island. Mathew was the result from a sperm donation and my miracle, Lucy and I agreed that I'd carry our first one. In that time we planned on having 10 kids to occupy the backyard of our newly purchased home. At the end of the day, I'm taking care of him, like always.

My boy grew up in the hospital, the old charts were his best space to draw, after he won his first suture kit he wouldn't leave the galery, everyday sitting in Cristina Yang's lap, his godmother, practicing knots. Yang was my rommie for a long time, now that the apartament was all hers, I decided it was better to keep with the house, after all, Mathew deserved his own big space outside the hospital.

"Here, Ms. Robbins, you can sit while I put the electrodes on your head and also on you left arm to check if your brain is sending impulse waves to the amputated limb."

I sat behind the monitors, so far, the line kept straight without any aparent stimulus.

"Arizona, now I need you to think that you are moving your left hand and left forearm. I know it seems surreal now that they're not there, but you need to try."

"I'm already thinking." She said directly.

My happy expression disappeared, I couldn't believe that I was about to crash Arizona's hopes. What this woman's must have been through the 9 years that she didn't look for help and furthermore, she came to my ER to end up sobbing in front of me, I know there's something deep inside her that she's not telling me.

"I just need to call Dr. Shepard, he volunteered to help me with the neurological part of the pre-exams." I lied.

I called Shepard for a consult and to see if everything was right with Arizona's reflexes just to rule out any possible brain injury.

"I'll ask you for a CT, an intern will come to pick you and take you to the CT room."

Arizona had changed the clothes, had the contrast into her veins and had her body laid into the CT machine.

"Arizona, are you listening to me? Everything is okay? You're not claustrophobic, are you?" Jokes at wrong times, I'm a master of it.

The CT scans started to appear in the monitors.

"It's everything alright from my neurological view." Shepard said trusting in his skills.

"We need to wait for the results..." I should probably stop lying and kill her hopes already but what for God's sake is making me do the opposite? "Can you come here again, tomorrow 3 pm is good? We'll repeat some tests, their reading is not clear."

"Okay then" Arizona agreed, she never protested.

Shepard and I were in the lab this time to put the electrodes again on Arizona's head and amputated limb.

Looking directly at the straight line in the monitor, Shepard called me separately outside the lab.

"The impulses are coming out of her brain but the nerves aren't connected to the muscle and there's nothing we can do, she just does not fit into the requirements of your job, Callie. I'm sorry, but if I were you I'd tell her to go home, it's a waste of all the money your sponsors are financing to you." Shepard started to argue.

"I just cannot tell her to go, you don't understand. She's quiet and seems to know all the worst the world can provide to someone, if only she opened that mouth and told me something but any question I make related to what happened to her arm, she starts to cry." Where the heck came all this protective side of me, I don't even know her, I barely know how her voice sounds.

"Callie, unfortunately, as a board member I have to warn Avery about it, keeping up with this is a mistake. She can show up here for the rest of her life and don't get any result." Shepard was wanting to talk me into discharging her.

"The laboratory is mine, who got the money was me and... just get outta here, Shepard." I put an end in this stupid discussion.

I went back to the lab, my cheeks were red with anger, Arizona stood up expressionless and I wordlessly took the electrodes off her.

"Isn't he coming anymore?" Arizona asked in the softest and most innocent tone.

"Well, is it rude to say that we were fighting over you? Because that's just what happened out there, he's giving up and I just can't, Arizona. I can handle knowing that I discharged the doctor that could give you what you lost, but I'll figure something out." Tears were already forming in my eyes.

"What's going on? Be honest, the doctors who took care of me at first told me that it was impossible to reattach the arm to the forearm again, maybe this time the prosthesis won't work too." How can Arizona talk so soft when everything is falling apart, oh my!

"Arizona, your nerves do not communicate with the arm muscles, therefore the robotic hand's sensors would not read what your brain is ordering them to do." It was time for me to be honest with her.

The silence took over us and I went quieter not knowing what to say.

That's when Mathew enters the laboratory without knowing the gravity of what was happening and smiles at me. I saw no problem in him staying there, it was my lab anyway.

* * *

**Arizona's POV**

Dr. Torres had again schedule me for the following day. I was about to leave the room when a when a boy out of nowhere enters the laboratory without knowing the gravity of what was happening at that exactly moment.

He takes the model of a spinal cord to play and smiles at Dr. Torres, I didn't mind to care who that boy was but the boy had dimples drawn by hand and eyes so blue that reminded me so much of someone as a child but my brain was so blurred at that moment, so I just left the room.

"Oh my God, now I can see a child hanging around this hospital who simply looks just like..." I though to myself and then my mouth couldn't help it and released a scream "Tim, it's Tim!" the face of the biggest reason why I'm here.

"Tim." I repeated to myself in a whisper, yeah, I had remembered the bigger reason that made me look for help.

* * *

**Haha, never thought writing fic could be this fun, I'm just loving it, hope you guys are as well. Tell me your thoughts and suggestions!**


	3. I Saw Her Standing There

**Everyone, I finally pronounce that I have a beta now, thank you so much MindlessStranger! And thanks GOF1024 for your reviews.**

* * *

**Arizona's POV**

"Or I need to see an eye doctor or Arizona Robbins is here?" Teddy without thinking pulls me for a hug. "Come in, please, and if you could say, to what I owe this illustrious visit?"

"Teddy, I missed you so much, ah, you could not imagine the pineapples that Tim left for me to peel nine years later." Teddy relaxes the arms that were wrapped around me and we head to the couch. Teddy however raises the instant she thought to sit and goes to the kitchen. "Can I offer you some lemonade?" Teddy without waiting for my answer already picked up the glasses, lemons and started preparing everything while curiosity would not fit her anymore. "But then, as you were talking, what ails you?"

I stand up and bend myself on the counter in the kitchen "Remember that letter that arrived in the farm, saying that there was pendencies of a payment for Tim, and was from the Sloan Grey Memorial Hospital sperm bank?"

Teddy nods.

"So this arm was an excuse for me to go to the hospital, Tim told me that he had donated to their sperm bank, Tim needed money, our situation was not always as good as it is now and only the farm wasn't providing us enough money, we had to help in every possible way."

Teddy had freshly prepared lemonade and we headed back to the living room, each with a glass in hand. I continued

"You know, the day of the accident, I was trying to clear out a blockage from the mechanical picker and my arm got stuck, Tim saved my life. In the coldness that was necessary at the time, he cut my arm with a penknife, he saved me, Teddy. And instead of being here with me, no, he tried to recuperate my arm, but the fire was already taking over of everything because when the mechanical picker got blocked, the engine overheated and exploded. When the paramedics found my arm it was too damaged to be put back."

As a best friend and good listener, Teddy continued to listen carefully to my outburst and knew worse was to come, nothing made Arizona Robbins leaves the comfort of farm life to go to the city. Now I can tell this part of the story without tears in my eyes, unlike the months that followed after the accident.

"I went to the hospital only to get the Tim's payment, when I barely made it through a crowd of reporters and all the lights facing towards a brunette in the center, you can tell that I totally forgot the reason I had gone to the hospital."

We shared a laugh and Teddy completed "some things never change, huh?"

"Exactly, but most important, the brunette goddess exhibited with all pride robotic arms and robotic legs, I had to have that, my focus changed completely. After nine years knowing that my arm had no chance to be rebuilt, compatible transplants are impossible and prostheses hurt more than anything, that could be my solution."

"I'm so glad you're putting your life back on track." Teddy smiled at the thought. "I'm not finding any pineapple to be peeled in this story though."

"This brunette I told you..." In an attempt to continue the conversation, I was cut off by Teddy "I already felt that the story was going back to brunette."

"Shut up, Teddy. She has a son, is probably married and the worst: I did know Tim's life backwards and front to back, I would've known if the doctor's son was Tim's son too. The boy just look like him, if you saw the dimples, blue eyes, the tip of the nose moving when he laughs... the list is endless."

"You've been doing drugs, huh? If I get it right where you're going with this, the boy is the result of Tim's numerous sperm donations to the hospital? And a doctor who happens to work there used the Robbins' genes to get pregnant?" Teddy was amazed.

"THAT!" I exclaimed, someone finally understood me until I was cut off by Teddy again.

"You are really crazy, let's go out to eat something and continue this conversation?"

I check the time and I see that I should have been back to the hospital. "Many apologies, Teddy, I need to go back to the hospital, it's just that..."

"It's just that..." Teddy encourages me to finish the sentence.

"I didn't want to tell anyone because I'm not sure that it will work yet, but the day I went to the hospital for the first time, I got an appointment with the medical goddess." I completed.

"And it all comes back to the brunette that at my sight is conquering your poor little heart." Teddy loved teasing me. "See you later then, Arizona. And good luck with all that you're experiencing."

"See you, Teds."

Arriving at the hospital, I directed myself immediately to Callie's laboratory, where the brunette was waiting her patient number 1 who happens to be me.

"Good afternoon, Arizona." The brunette greets me warmly when my eyes quickly focused on something else. The boy was there again, what did I do to deserve this? I was not sure of anything and what could I do, I thought to myself "Hey, Dr. Torres, do you know that your child can also be the son of my dead brother? Cool right, so let's take a DNA test just to prove and I get out of here because all that I want is to live with this boy for the rest of my life." Teddy was right, I was crazy having these thoughts.

As I traveled to a parallel planet, Dr. Torres got my attention by saying "Let's try again checking the impulses with the electrodes." She places all electrodes on my head and on my amputated limb. The boy came close to Callie asking about his toy that today was the complete skeleton of a hand.

Dr. Torres being polite as always introduces the boy to me "Mathew, Arizona, Arizona Mathew. Let's say this is the most important patient to your mom." We greeted with a relaxed handshake.

The smart boy soon shoots of his best questions "Mom, she comes here every day and you keep talking for hours" that's when the child redirected to me "are you dating my mother?"

Me and Dr. Torres looked to each other instantly and started laughing but after her intense gaze, a shock ran through my body and I stayed head down to hide my cheeks which should be more than blushed.

I didn't answer it, because maybe one day the answer to that question might be yes "you seem to be very smart to your age, how old are you big boy?"

"10" he says succinctly.

My brain quickly connects this new information to the accident, which occurred 9 years ago... my God, stop making up evidences, Arizona.

Callie wore a silly grin, seeing me saying great things about her little boy. I was happy to create these bonds with the doctor and her son. I proceed "So, Mr. mini doc, wouldn't Dr. Torres let you check my exams too? I noticed that day your interest with the column model, will you be a doctor one day too huh?"

The boy smiled at the thought of pretending to be a doctor for a few seconds, I smiled widely. I get a big yes from him, my eardrums almost burst.

I realized that Callie's eyes traveled from my pair of dimples to his son's, from my blue eyes to the boy's, from my nose that moved when I laughed and the boy's, which happened to do the same. Dr. Torres tried to shift her gaze to the monitor.

Mathew was in her lap watching intently when looks up and asks, "Mom, what's going on? The line must remain straight all the time?"

Arizona laughed at the boy's intelligence, already with a tear in her eyes, she knew it hadn't worked again.

"Um... I'll explain to you later, Mathew. Then, Arizona, I have good and bad news." Dr. Torres ruled. "The bad news is that again, tests show no communication of the nerves to the muscle and the good news is that we have a plastic surgeon who developed a technique that simply dissects the nerves and reattaches them where we want."

"But how is this possible?" My astonishment was visible in both my face and my cracked voice.

"Well... after my fight with Shepherd, he reported my insistence on wanting you to keep coming back here while nothing was working."

"'Insistence on me' Arizona, again, please stop." I gave a scolding to myself mentally. A force made me get up and hugged the doctor, as we embraced each other I said "if it's up to me, I will not disappoint you, this dead muscle here will be receiving impulses in seconds after the surgery is done." I played with the fact that it doesn't depend on anything further than the recovery of my body.

I loose around the brunette and she compels "But if you regain the movements, do not think that you're free of me, we will have more tests to make sure about sensitivity of the prosthesis, the strength and everything."

I called Mathew who was already across the room again playing with the artificial hand "Hey, big guy, you hear? It looks like I will need you to accompany me after the surgery."

He jumps from the chair and runs towards us "Mom, say I'll be able to stay in the gallery and watch please, no one will know."

Dr. Torres afraid that the boy had already settled in his mini medical function would be disappointed if something went wrong during surgery, "Look, I think it won't be possible, the gallery will be filled with doctors, but I promise that when she wakes up you will be there, okay?"

"OK, mom. And see you after the surgery, Arizona." He showed his dimples while smiling so much that his cheeks should be hurting. Then he got out from the room through the lab door.

"Great Arizona, you won't be free, more time watching that boy constantly which became for me the best medicine after what the accident took from me." My brain wouldn't leave me alone with that thought.

* * *

**Your reviews keep this story alive, come on let me hear you!**


	4. All You Need Is Love

**Gotta say one thing: I can feel it (love) coming in the air tonight, oh Lord! Hahah Thanks my dimpled beta MindlessStranger and AZsgirl, your reviews are awesome.**

* * *

**Callie's POV**

"Dr. Torres, why are you here?" My brain began to wake up from my sleep cloud, I hear Arizona's voice and I quickly try to get up from the chair I was sat which stood beside the bed in room 625, when I feel a force pulling me down, Mathew was lying over me.

In a whisper I replied "You know how children are, now that you gave him the task of being your mini doctor, he felt a responsibility to be here when you'd wake up. Apparently he'll have to control this deep sleep before even trying to get into med school." They both laughed of the situation. I threw the blame on Mathew but deep inside I knew spending time with that blonde was good, I forgot how the world outside was.

Still under effect of the rest of anesthesia, Arizona looked directly to me and to the boy saying "You know, your son looks so much like my brother, if he wasn't your son, I'd think that my brother had left an heir here." Arizona laughed alone, I turned pale as the sky in early evening, my mouth opened but no words came out.

I had already noticed all the similarities between Mathew and Arizona, but it couldn't be possible, I was getting paranoid. A tear began to run down my cheek and I tried not to make too much noise to not wake my boy, because what would be spoken there wasn't proper to be heard by him now.

"Mathew's the result of a sperm donation, there's always the possibility of the donor genes be stronger than mine and he does not look like me at all." Arizona began to get uncomfortable on the bed with the subject brought to this conversation and I continued "Now he understands all this better, but at the beginning it was difficult to explain to him how was the whole process, because what really mattered was that he was loved by his mothers."

"Mothers?" Arizona asked and I prayed that the rest of anesthesia effect was gone as quickly as possible, though it wasn't uncomfortable being here talking to her about issues that have been so difficult to me. For a long time I didn't have this peace while talking about it, the conversation was simple, being here was simple, the boy loved her and for a few days he forgot to ask questions about Lucy due to him being so engrossed in pretending to be Arizona's doctor. And Arizona Robbins start to be an oasis in the desert for me, a relief.

"Yes, but happily I could annul my marriage after Lucy, Mathew's other mother, got outta city to God knows where... past is in the past for a reason." I said.

"You are a great mom, Dr. Torres." Arizona showed her dimples saying this while sleepy smiling and looking tenderly at the boy still asleep.

"Yes I am." I looked at Mathew then at the side, realizing Arizona succumbed to sleep again.

* * *

**Later that day**

"How are we?" I asked back in Arizona's room.

"Well, I can feel the impulses arriving at the muscle in my left arm." She joked, but it was what we really expected.

"And that is precisely why I came here, let's do the final tests and this time you will have to test with the robotic prosthesis attached to your arm." I said smiling from ear to ear and Arizona did the same at the news.

"What are we waiting for?" The blonde asked.

"I'll just have a nurse take your IV and electrodes on your chest. She'll page me you're ready, do not worry." I assured the blonde.

**Arizona's POV**

We lost track of time in the lab and it was already past midnight, we were testing everything that robotic hand could offer, it was like a new toy for a child. And the image of Dr. Torres celebrating my achieves like it was Superbowl didn't get out of my head.

"Arizona, you robotic arm is already in place, this time we will not need electrodes, the computer tracks the microprocessor which is in the prosthesis and I will have all the information. First of all, we'll test if you can move the robotic limb and then if you can send impulses of strength. Are you ready?" Dr. Torres said and anxiety did not fit inside me anymore.

Wanting to surprise the brunette, instead of answering verbally, I gave Dr. Torres a thumbs up sign with my prosthesis. She jumped from her chair with this sight and came towards me, I immediately got up and the brunette wrapped me in her arms.

"I can't believe it." That's what came out of my mouth. Callie pulled her arms around me and looked deeply into my eyes, I could feel again a shock running through my body. "You can't believe it? You proved that it's possible." She said in a whisper I just lowered my head and laughed, embarrassed with the situation and proximity.

When I raised my head again to face the brunette, she impulsively put a blonde tress behind my ear and her hand gently ran down the side of my chin. I closed my eyes at the sensation. Callie fixed her eyes on mine and I spoke almost choking with my own words "I should go and you probably would rather be with Mathew now."

"He's at his godmother's, Cristina, today. Do not worry, there's no other place I'd rather be but here." Callie said with a velvety voice and I felt that my heart would come out through my mouth (I was in the hospital anyway, it would be no big deal if that happened by the way).

I just couldn't help the closeness, without thinking I raised my right arm to cup her cheek, her hot and steady breath hitting my face. We were milliliters apart, I closed the gap between us, lips touching and sparks flying. Her soft plump lips, I can't describe what I felt when we started moving in sync, ours lips fitting perfect. We explored each other lips for a while, I sucked lightly on her bottom lip before opening my mouth slightly to peek my tongue out, the act brought her back to reality, realizing it was going too fast she pulled apart. I couldn't let her go, not now that I've crossed all the way, I had what I needed for life and I wouldn't let that go. My right hand reached her neck instantly and pulled her back putting a certain amount of pressure, she mumbled something I couldn't hear clearly. She pulled apart once more, perhaps this time the lack of oxygen had caused the action. She rested her forehead on mine and whispered softly "you realize what you just did, right?" I had no idea what she was talking about in such a moment.

"What?" I asked in confusion not knowing where this talk was going.

"When I pulled apart, your arm on my neck, you just... you just forced me back, Arizona! Everything's working, you regained your arm's strength back too." She explained in excitement and I couldn't form coherent sentences yet. "Just come back here and prove that I'm not wrong" Callie said.

* * *

**All we need is loooove! Let me hear ya, suggestions and reviews keep me breathing!**


	5. A Sky Full of Stars

**A Sky Full of Stars by Coldplay totally inspired this chapter, feel free to listen the music when Callie's POV begin. Thanks MindlessStranger, my betta fish.**

* * *

Arizona nor Callie was sure what to do after they kissed. Neither knew if the other really meant it or if they were carried away by moment's joy. What matters is the two confessed they enjoyed how the kiss felt.

"I'm sorry." Arizona said moving away from Callie and running out of the laboratory. She knew she had to be there again tomorrow, it'd be her last day of tests. Her other visits would be just Callie checking if the prosthesis was working well.

Callie spent at least 10 minutes staring at the door, paralyzed, still seeing a figure of the blonde running away from her.  
"I kissed my patient," Callie mumbled to herself. Reality hit her like a brick, she realized what she'd done, but it was too late. "How on earth will I face her tomorrow? Should we talk about it or forget?" Callie's mind shoot her with rhetorical questions. "But will she be back tomorrow?"

**The following day**

Callie ate her lunch alone in the lab already thinking that Arizona was delayed and therefore not coming anymore. "Really, Callie, you get attached to people very easily." The brunette kept thinking to herself.

When suddenly she hears a knock on the door and the blonde came to view.

"Dr. Torres?" Arizona asked with a trembling voice.

"It's Callie." Callie could no longer stand all that formality.

The doctor stood up and was walking in Arizona's direction "We need to talk, Arizona ..."

Arizona soon interrupted her with all the confidence that she didn't always have "I'd like to take you on a date, Callie."

The brunette's chin fell to the floor "I... uh... on one condition, Arizona."

The blonde was invested in it and demanded "Anything."

Even with a trembling voice and surprised at the sudden confidence of Arizona, Callie asked what was worrying her since the day she first laid her eyes on Arizona Robbins in ER.

"Honestly, what was the biggest reason why you come here?" Callie announced, not in a rude way but getting her point across.

"Okay." The blonde's tranquility made her sat in the chair that she was always used to sit for testing and gestured for Callie to sat next to her.  
Arizona told the same way she had told Teddy, if she had any intention of having something with the brunette, she should start with being honest, whether she liked it or not.

"So this arm was an excuse for me to come there, Tim, my dead brother, told me that he had donated to their sperm bank, we needed money, our situation was not always as good as it is now and only the farm wasn't providing us enough money, we had to help in every possible way."

Callie really did not understand first where Arizona was going with this story.

"You know, the day of the accident, I was trying clear out a blockage from the mechanical picker and my arm got stuck, Tim saved my life. In the coldness that was necessary at the time, he cut my arm with a penknife, he saved me. And instead of being here with me, no, he tried to recuperate my arm, but the fire was already taking over of everything because when the mechanical picker got blocked, the engine overheated and exploded. When the paramedics found my arm it was too damaged to be put back."

Callie saw the pain in the blonde's eyes. A tear trickled from the corners of Callie's eyes, that was when Arizona rose and put her chair closer to Callie and embraced her in a hug gently taking from Callie's face tears with her thumb.

"I came here only to get the Tim's payment, when I barely made it through a crowd of reporters and all the lights facing towards you in the center, I totally forgot the reason I had gone to the hospital."

A laugh out of Callie's throat and they broke the hug which was way too comfortable by the way. Arizona was staring at Callie.

"You exhibited with all pride robotic arms and robotic legs, I had to have that, my focus changed completely. After nine years knowing that my arm had no chance to be rebuilt, compatible transplants are impossible and prostheses hurt more than anything, you could be my solution."

Callie nodded, it's logical that the Torres' method is always the best.

"I knew you had Mathew and was probably married, that's why I didn't encourage myself to flirt with you. The worst is I did know Tim's life backwards and front to back, I would've known if Mathew was Tim's son too. But then you told me he was the result of a sperm donation and I started to suspect again. The boy just look like him, the dimples, blue eyes, the tip of the nose moving when he laughs... the list is endless."

Callie had already studied the similarities between Arizona and Mathew, but was sure that this was the invention of her head. Arizona was just feeding all your Callie's thoughts of the blonde being somehow related to the boy.

"But after spending so many days with you, my concern was no longer that, my biggest reason was no longer Tim. I woke up for you, Callie. Seeing you gave me hope, it was like I always knew you would discover something to fix me. You said that you were divorced and I confess, then I saw a chance to get closer to you. I cannot be more honest."

Still gaping, Callie remained silent and out of all that Arizona had told her she only heard a thing and opened her mouth "You think Mathew can be..."

Arizona continued, "My nephew? I don't know, Callie. But would you be willing to know?"

"Would _you_ be willing to know?" Callie mimics the blonde.

"I have a little blood here, we're in a hospital... Is Mathew here too? Let's do a DNA test. And to be clear, Callie, regardless of the results I still want to take you on a date" Arizona reaffirmed.

Callie protested "Arizona... uh... I do not know, his mother's disappeared from the map, we never use the word father near him, now he would discover that not only he has a father, but my favorite patient is also his aunt?" The brunette didn't know what to do and surrendered to tears and Arizona hugged her quickly.

"Callie, look at me." Arizona raised Callie's face that until then rested on the blonde's shoulder and said "Never, never, never say his mother disappeared, you are his only mother, you are present here and taking care of him every second, you hear me?"

"How could this woman who barely know me and is able to speak the right words and comfort me in such a way?" Callie questioned herself.

"Ok." Callie nodded her head.

"But then..." Arizona in an attempt to resume previous question about the date. "Don't consider this as a date, let's just get out of this hospital and have a decent conversation in another place. I'm your friend, you're my friend, we're going to my place tonight. I'll cook and we'll enjoy a nice meal together after months and months of work, sounds good?"

"Deal." Callie needed a moment to enjoy life, which was pretty much just being the hospital.

"I'll wait for your shift to end, I'll be at Teddy's. She's my friend and lives right across the hospital's street. I will pick you up here at 8pm then?" Arizona quickly tried to schedule everything with Callie before the brunette rethought and gave up.

"I'll be waiting." Callie added with a smile.

Arizona remembered the most important thing in Callie's life "But Mathew, where is he?"

"Cristina, his godmother, is a week off from here, he wanted to spend a few days with her, I saw no problem, it's alright for us tonight."  
Arizona winked at Callie and walked out the door like the luckiest person in this world.

* * *

**Callie's POV**

Only after we got to the Arizona's farm I could see how the blonde was well dressed and I felt like shit with these clothes on from when I had arrived at the hospital.

After leaving the city, we took a long and curvy dirt road. An hour later, we arrived at the farmhouse.

Despite it being night, the house was brightly lit, all outside area covered with varnished solid wood, it was beautiful. Darkness limited my vision field and it didn't allow me to know what else was there this farm could have.

Arizona got out of her truck and went to my side just to open the door for me. In the midst of a laughter crisis I spoke "If that's how you treat your friends, I think this house is always full of people."

The blonde laughed along showing her dimples "Let's say I have a few privileged friends."

I was being leading into the house when Arizona seemed to have forgotten something and got back to the truck.

The blonde came back with a pizza box in hand and a six-pack beer case. "I thought it was too good to be true, you really don't look like someone who cooks, Ms. Robbins." I said with a silly smile on my face, that blonde would be death of me.

She gave me a light slap on my shoulder and protested "Hey, I cook, okay? I just thought we'd get here too late and you'd be too tired and hungry to wait for me to prepare my specialties."

We sat at the table and the pizza was waiting to be eaten. Between one piece and another, the conversation flowed between us.

When we finished Arizona caught my attention by calling me "Come here, Callie, I want to show you something."

She pulled me by the hand, just that simple gesture already awakened dormant butterflies in my stomach.

We came to the porch of the house and the flick of a switch Arizona turned all farmhouse's lights off and only the clear sky of that night illuminated us with all those stars.

Arizona began to speak calmly "I like to think my brother is in a better place watching over me, I feel calm looking at it, sometimes I even feel his presence."

Arizona's words warmed my heart, I didn't see this sensitive side of the blonde as often.

She still didn't look at me, she was just staring at the sky and talking "Isn't it the most beautiful thing, Callie? We don't see it in the city."

My gaze wasn't fixed in the sky for a second, I looked at Arizona's profile on my side and in a state of enchantment my mouth would speak whatever I was thinking, I was surrounded by that image in front of me "I can think of a more beautiful thing than the sky."

Arizona was still scattered and enchanted looking up and not realized what I had said, I couldn't stand it. If it was a date? Fine, but I just needed Arizona to look at me and my body was screaming with my mind. Would I feel the lips of the blonde against mine ever again?

A few seconds later Arizona realizes what I had said but didn't turn her gaze to meet mine, she just protests "I don't think so, Callie, I really have to disagree."

"I'm looking at this thing right now, such a heavenly view." I grinned at her and her face looked shocked.

* * *

**Your reviews are my heavenly view, come on, tell me what you're thinking. And btw, I'm in love with this romantic Callie.**


	6. Invest In Love

**Rated M now, we live for a good smut, don't we? hahah. MindlessStranger, I will buy us a meal... someday and thanks again.**

* * *

**Arizona's POV**

"Callie..." I chocked at my own words.

The brunette shut me up with a deep kiss. She trace my bottom lip with her tongue slowly while asking for the access. I immediately allowed while grabbing my hips and moving our entwined bodies toward the wooden surface of a table I kept outside the farmhouse.

Our mouths only parted for my body to fall hard on the table. The brunette laid over me, Callie was about to resume our previous actions when she whispered hovering her lips over my left earlobe. With each word her lips moved grazing against my sensitive spot. She'd found it too soon.

I shivered when she started talking "There's something I didn't show you."

I groaned despite I had no idea what she was talking about, she took my prosthesis hand in her hand and led it to the depths of her pants.

It was a strange feeling, I was not used to having these sensations with my left arm, I had forgotten.

"Do you feel it, Arizona? Your hand's touch recognize wetness, do you like this feeling, huh?"

I turned my face and captured her lips in a slow but deep kiss.

"I like the woman who has the wetness." I mumbled not minding to break the kiss.

Callie took my hand off of her pants and licked my artificial limb's fingers. I felt her warm mouth, oh God, I never imagined I'd regain this arm's touch again.

Callie soon plunged her tongue in my mouth, I could taste myself in her tongue and we started a battle: I sucked her tongue, she pulled my lips.

We accumulated sexual tension for so long, we both needed released.

She started making her way down and I bucked my hips in anticipation.

My eyes were close but I managed to speak "Callie, I really need need you up here with me, I haven't done this in a while you know..."

She hovered over my face and spoke "I know hun, that's why we're still covered with clothes. As much as we both want this, we're taking things slow." Callie reassured me and gave me a light peck on the lips.

Callie stood up and started to undress while I propped myself up on my elbows to watch.

The sight of her tan skin illuminated by the stars, I felt a pool of arousal forming in my panties.

She was completely naked in front of me, my eyes were shades and shades darker, my mouth slightly open in amusement.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly.

"Callie..."

"It's me..."

"Come here." I ordered.

She climbed over me again and I felt those amazing boobs molding against me.

She was straddling me and her mouth were instantly on my neck sucking at my pulse point.

A strength came out of nowhere and I got to flip us around and be over her, straddling her.

It was painfully slow and I couldn't take anymore I didn't worry if things weren't going the perfect way the first time must go but I needed release, we needed.  
I unbuckled my pants and took it off throwing it aside, I did the same with my panties.

Callie watched scared of how fast things were going now.

"Arizona..."

"Callie, let me take care... of us." I said against her mouth and bite her upper lip, I started making my way down.

Giving special attention to those goddess boobs, my pool of arousal was straddling her right thigh now, while I sucked and licked and bit her boobs, unconsciously my hips started grinding against her leg.

"You're coming this way?" She said breathlessly.

"No, this is about us, we are coming this way." I affirmed and she groaned. While saying that I positioned my center against hers and our arousal were mingling.

Callie threw her head back against the hard table.

"Oh Arizona!" She screamed so loudly with the sensation.

I was making circles with my hips, it didn't take much for our clits start to swell.

"Tank top and bra off." She spoke with want in her voice. While moving in sync her hands found their ways to the hem of my tank top and took it off, I took my bra off myself.

Her hands pushed me down so my boobs were hovering over her face while our movements were more and more desperate.

She sucked them and I moaned loudly.

"Callie..." In a whisper.

"Arizona..." In a breath.

"I'm coming!"

"Come with me." I ordered.

From circles I started to move back and forth so our clits were every now and then massaging our entrances

"I can't take anym..." I confessed in a scream mixed with a moan.

I was coming and fastened my actions, she wasn't expecting that and we came hard.

I fell with my chest on her face, she put me on my side and started to kiss every corner of my face.

"I'm sorry I couldn't control myself." Callie managed to say something while none of us wanted to move from our entwined forms.

"Don't ever control yourself again." Callie Torres, also known as my relief, I'm starting to love you.

* * *

**No words to be said, but... reviews to be posted!**


	7. Can't Fight Biology

**Guess we'll be seeing lots of Arizona's POV at this point. MindlessStranger keeping this story sane, thank you, girl! Btw Ana, you're the cutest, just saying...**

* * *

**Arizona's POV**

I woke up feeling every muscle of my body screaming in pain, then I realized I was laying on a table with a stunning brunette sleeping on my chest. Let's just say all this morning scenario is worth the hurt.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." I said and she groaned something, burring her face deeper into my neck.

Her hair was spread on my chest and I put a big lock of black hair behind her ear.

"Hey, I realized I want to know if you are related or not to Mathew, I like you, he likes you, what if you were related? What's the big deal? Maybe the odds want it to be like this, I don't know..." Callie's body showed the opposite of her mind, while she seemed dead to the world her thoughts were far from where she was.

"Wouldn't it be strange, imagine if I had a baby, it'd be his cousin and his brother." Callie opened widely her eyes "What?" She got her head up from its previous position and look directly at me.

"Oh sorry... no... I didn't mean it, Callie I'm just rambling. I like you too, so much already but I assure you we're not having a child now nor in a good amount of years... I should just shut up." Busted.

Callie relaxed and let a laugh come out and left a light peck in my nose "It's not that, Arizona, you're way too cute. I've been through hell when I had to talk to Lucy into having children, Mathew is my miracle, not hers. And with you... Why is everything so easy?"

"I really don't know, a certain brunette said that maybe the odds want it to be like this."

"I don't wanna go to the hospital, it's so comfortable here." Callie had a point there.

"Remember you met the most amazing woman at the hospital, if you weren't there that day, I'd just had taken Tim's money and got out of there in a matter of minutes."

"The most amazing woman, huh? But as you said, I already found her, not looking for any more now."

"So amazing that you're going to listen to this woman here, get up and take a bath 'cause I feel like a pre-historical being, waking up naked next to a equally naked being, on a wood surface, let's hunt our lunch to complete the scene."

"Very funny, you're funny lady." Ironic Callie, one of the best. "Seriously, I have to go to the hospital check on some patients."

"Let's go, we're doing this DNA test and I'm dropping you there." I said.

"I just have to call Cristina and ask her to come along and bring Mathew." Callie was getting up and collecting their clothes from the floor.

I turned on my side to appreciate that view "Aren't you forgetting something, hun?"

She stood up from her bending position, her neutral expression soon was changed into a grinning one. She was walking towards the table but I stood up before she approached me and I took my clothes from her hand.

She put my body flush against mine and kissed me, a kiss different from all others. It meant reassurance and when our lungs were burning, we broke it.

"Good morning, Arizona, now let's take the bath... you know... just to clean." With an evil smile we disappeared into the house.

* * *

"Hey mom, I missed you." Mathew jumped into Callie's opened arms.

"Me too, big boy." Callie said while putting him to the ground again.

"Arizona!" For his apparent surprise I was there "I miss being your doctor."

"I think this prosthesis is only working because of you, your care and please don't tell you mother." I whispered into his ear.

He giggled showing his dimples "OK, she'll never know about my super magical skills."

I led Mathew to a room where he was supposed to have his blood taken and came to talk with Cristina and Callie in the room just beside Mathew's.

"What's up with you and the blonde, you're totally hooking up aren't you?" Cristina said not aware that I was hearing everything.

"Cristina, Mathew is in the other room next door, shut up!" Callie cut her off.

"You totally are, I can smell." Typically Cristina.

"Hey, Callie." I came to sit next to her, politely complimenting to hide my smile while reminding what this woman was capable to do to me the previous night.

"Hey, Arizona." Callie did the same.

"Without a doubt now." You can't hide anything from Cristina Yang, she really can smell sex.

"I'm gonna take Mathew's blood in the other room and then your's Blondie, wait here." Yang said. "I'll come with the results as soon as possible, see you guys."

She was already with the results. Mathew was waiting outside, he thought he needed to have his blood taken just for routine exams.

"I'm nervous." I confessed to Callie.

"Me too." She took my hand in hers "it's all going to be fine regardless the result, remember?"

I took her bottom lip between mine, just so her knew I believed her.

"You two can stop for a minute, thank you." Cristina said without even looking at us, she was still writing on the DNA results.

"Oh Cristina, get laid already, stop being so grumpy." Callie said and Cristina cut her by announcing the result.

"So Blondie, your DNA doesn't match with his, you're not related then."

Callie looked at me trying to understand how I was feeling at the moment.

"Callie, it's OK, isn't it? Regardless?" I was already sobbing on her shoulder, she wrapped an arm around me and placed the other free hand on my cheek to prevent the already forming tears to drop. "But I don't know, I kinda thought I had the possibilities and... it's better for him... for us... it's a relief, I really don't know. I wanted this." This last sentence, only I heard it.

"Oh God, I just lied in order to force you to confront your true feelings" Cristina explained, this woman is crazy. What was Callie thinking when she chose her for Mathew's godmother?

"IS HE MY NEPHEW?!" I'm sure even the peds wing, which was situated in the other side of the hospital heard my scream.

"Indeed he is." Yang confirmed. "Now can I go? Thanks and congratulations, you're an aunt of a 10 year old boy."

Callie and I stood up and hugged each other for life. Then I hugged Cristina even lifting her from the floor.

"Ok, no further physical contact. Should we call him and explain everything now?" Yang advised.

I called Mathew, he sits on my lap.

"So, what's going on? Am I sick or something?" The boy questioned.

"No, remember when you kept asking me," Callie said "why mommy's patient looked so much like you? And it was even before you know Arizona's name?"

"Yeah... but what it has to do with the fact that I had my blood taken... no," he looked directly at the table, he recognized it "mom, Arizona, is this a DNA test result?"

"Hey Mathew, wouldn't you want to say hi to your aunt?" Without further explanations, Callie went to the point, the boy was too smart to be true.

"Are you freaking kidding me? It isn't even my birthday, what a time to be alive." We smiled at the boy while he do truly confessed his happiness.

"But wait, if I have an aunt, she isn't your sister," he said to Callie "so mom's sperm donor is your brother?" He directed this question to me.

"That's another thing I have to talk to you."

* * *

**For those wondering why Mathew doesn't go to school, well, in my country everyone's on vacation till January ends. I don't see myself writing bout it rn lmao**


End file.
